Cosmology
Origin of the Realms At the dawn of time, all reality was in a constantly shifting and chaotic state in which all aspects of existence; forces of energy, matter, life and time swirling in an endless vortex of imbalance and unnatural existence. Slowly over time (which is impossible to determine considering this was before the concept of "time" had stabalized) similar aspects of physics and reality began to coalesce and fuse with each other, creating finite and discernable forms such as types of matter, energy types with particular properties and moreso, the birth of self aware "life" which was still in its chaotic infancy, having not found a discernable form of purpose in existence. Further onward, this process continued as fragments of this infant reality began to break apart based on similar properties and began to create seperate autonomous "realms" of existence; worlds with their own unique laws and physics all their own and the denizens therein began to finally stabilized and take on more identifiable forms. This was the birth of the Mytheropteran cosmology; the "Prime Material Realm" known to the fae and the various realms existing just outside their known reality. Cosmological Cartography The idea of someone attempting to "map out" the realms in regards to their relative location in respect to each other is nearly impossible for those unable to think in 4 dimensions. Many realms have infinite boundaries and yet at the same time do not. Some exist in a physical existence and yet others in a mental or spiritual form. Some exist "everywhere" in their scope and yet at the same time exist nowhere at all. Those who have come close to establishing such a feat have been driven mad and only scraped the surface of the majesty and madness that is the Mytheropteran multiverse. The Prime Material Realm Known as the "base" reality known to all Fae, the Prime Material Realm makes up the living world in which all Fae exist and thrive. Being that all existence is subjective in scope, the current size of the Prime Material Plane only encompasses the core "planet" along with the sun, moon and visible astral bodies/constellations. In the far distant future once interstellar travel has been discovered, the boundaries of the Prime Material Plane will expand to great lengths, even creating far easier paths to go between realms as knowledge of metaphysics continues to advance. The awareness of how reality functions is the first step in understanding how to cross over from one to another. The Mirrorlands Known collectively as the "Mirrorlands", these are realms that resemble distorted reflections of the prime material realm each in their own unique way, existing just outside its boundaries and are the most commonly traversed among powerful magic users. Shroudlands: The shadowy mirror image of the world in which spirits dwell awaiting to cross over to the next world Wild Prime: The primal realm of the unrestrained wild places, predation and instinct. Aether Prime: Alter Prime: Somni: The Prime Elemental Realms The Prime Elemental Realms are those composed of the most vital and base elements found in reality and are considered to be the "closest" in proximety to the Prime Material Realm. These realms have infinite boundaries, composed of the chaotic unrestricted element associated with them, for the most part devoid of any sense of order or reason in which a whole new brand of life and society may or may not exist depending on the nature of such realms. Auspar: Realm of Air Signa: Realm of Water Varphur: Realm of Fire Tark: Realm of Earth Solaris: Realm of Light Abyss: Realm of Darkness The Supernal Realms Those realities created by intelligent design are known as the "Supernal Realms" and are unique and varied unto each other as any one individual is to another. Such realities are normally created by gods, spirits, immensely powerful sorcerers or mysterious beings beyond any concept of perception or reality. Such realms follow any number of metaphysical properties; some being infinite, others with discernible boundaries. Some that follow the same laws of physics as the Prime Material Plane and others that do not. Those known by way of cosmology and theology are as follows: Elspeth: Communal realm of the gods; the neutral realm wherein all deities interact and discuss matters of great importance. Garden of Vath: Realm of endless indugence and earthly pleasures. Deadlands: Wasteland of the restless dead that contains paths to various fates. Detritus: Realm of decay and entropy. The Convergent Realms While many of the Realms have no true "boundaries" as far as most can perceive, they do so in the metaphysical sense. Areas where the boundaries between two or more Realms overlap with one another, they create smaller "Convergent Realms" with discernible boundaries in which two or more dimensions with their own laws of reality fuse together. Such realms are normally chaotic and instable in their existence but a nearly infinite number of them still do exist scattered throughout the cosmos and are vital as dimensional bridges connection the various planes together. Para-Elemental Realms The most common of the Convergent Realms and the easiest to locate are those which mark the boundaries between the Prime Elemental Realms in which two or more elements merge to form a secondary "Para-Element" Squalfen: Realm of Storms & Ice (Air/Water) Farth: Realm of Lava & Brimstone (Fire/Earth) Twel: Realm of Ooze and Mud (Water/Earth) Subnis: Realm of Deep Caves and Solitude (Darkness/Earth) Darkanth: Realm of the Dark Depths (Darkness/Water) But there are a infinite number of other realms within the cosmology that have yet to be seen/visited.